Facetas
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: Ese gesto tierno cuando habla con sus padres, su mirada burlona cuando pelea bromeando con Ron; su mirada de determinación. Harry contempla a Hermione dormir y medita sobre sus facetas. Lemon/lime, H/Hr.


_RENUNCIA: JKR es la dueña de Harry Potter y demás personajes; yo sólo me divierto un rato evitando yunques XD._

_PETICIÓN: Primer lemon (aunque creo que no es sumamente gráfico; apenas cítrico XD) que escribo; ¡por favor díganme qué les pareció! Sabe mejor con una rebanada de pay de calabaza y leyendo HP entre líneas XD. Comentarios mediante reviews o correos a CRANBERRYguiónbajoWITCHarrobaCORREOCALIENTEpuntoCOM, como siempre._

_-- Satsuki de Virgo._

Facetas

La luz del sol es demasiado fuerte para ignorarla aunque las cortinas estén cerradas, así que ya no puedes resistirte y tienes que abrir los ojos; de todas formas ya no tenías sueño, así que tomas los lentes de tu buró como lo haces todas las mañanas. Sientes que ella se mueve a tu lado, pero cuando te volteas la ves profundamente dormida, con su cabello como un halo castaño. Siempre habías pensado que tenía el sueño ligero, pero la verdad es que ella se duerme más rápida y profundamente que tú.

La sábana cubre todo su cuerpo partiendo de los hombros, aunque uno de sus pies está descubierto. Sin embargo, puedes adivinar su silueta: sus senos firmes y pequeños, su estómago y su vientre lisos con un lunar un poco más abajo del ombligo, las curvas de sus caderas, sus piernas delgadas y no demasiado largas; sus pies finos pero algo grandes que a ella no le acaban de gustar. Bueno, tal vez la sábana no sea tan reveladora –te dices a ti mismo con una sonrisa-; pero conoces su cuerpo de memoria, sabes dónde están los puntos que la pueden hacer suspirar o arrancarle gemidos de placer, sabes que prestarle especial atención a su espalda y a la piel detrás de las rodillas hace que se derrita entre tus brazos, y con un estremecimiento de placer que viaja hasta tu miembro piensas que la conoces tan bien, tan íntimamente, que podrías hacerle el amor guiándote tan sólo con el instinto, con el tacto; que no te equivocarías aunque tuvieras los ojos vendados. Pero no, no lo harías, porque vendarte los ojos te privaría de poder ver su rostro, de leer su mirada.

Te parece increíble y maravilloso que una sola persona pueda tener tantas facetas y que exprese tantas cosas valiéndose únicamente de sus ojos. Sabes que ella tiene muchas _miradas_: ese gesto tierno cuando habla con sus padres aunque sea sólo por teléfono; su mirada burlona cuando pelea bromeando con Ron y que sabe que ella tiene la razón; su expresión molesta las pocas veces que se equivoca; aquella donde sus ojos parecen, más que chocolate, miel si trae prendas de color claro, o si está particularmente emocionada por un descubrimiento que acaba de hacer, primero en Hogwarts y ahora en el Ministerio; o cuando sospecha algo y te ve con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. También está su mirada de determinación –o terquedad, según corresponda-, en la que los ojos le brillan fieramente y no sabes si te irrita o si te hace quererla más cuando está particularmente obstinada. Otra es cuando tiene las pupilas brillantes de lágrimas porque está angustiada, pero esa no te gusta en lo absoluto, porque está sufriendo –generalmente por algo relacionado contigo- y tú quisieras hacerla feliz siempre. Y claro, no puedes dejar de contar sus ojos entreabiertos seduciéndote sin darse cuenta -¿o tal vez sí?- cuando la besas profundamente y ella desea continuar así; y sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación cuando se desvisten el uno al otro apresuradamente, en esos momentos en que te destruye y te recrea con sus manos y su boca en todo tu cuerpo, y en los que tú respondes abrazándola contra tu pecho y deslizando tu lengua por su piel para probar su sabor, cuando comienzas a embestirla y ella se deja llevar por la pasión con igual intensidad hasta que los dos llegan al clímax. Como ayer. Como tantas veces. Sólo de pensarlo tiemblas.

Quieres ver sus hermosos ojos otra vez, así que te inclinas cuidadosamente y depositas un beso en sus labios con toda la suavidad de la que eres capaz. Lentamente sus párpados se levantan, y te mira con ternura, adormilada: esa es otra de las miradas que te encantan, y de las que nunca te vas a cansar.

- Mmm… hola, Harry- murmura.

Tu pecho se siente tibio, y sientes que todo es perfecto. Sonríes nuevamente antes de contestar:

- Buenos días, Hermione.

FINITO


End file.
